In the past, blind broaching has been carried out by a variety of different machines. In one such machine, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,551, the workpieces are mounted in spaced apart relation on an indexing table and broaching tools above the table mounted on rams in the same spaced apart relationship as the workpieces are individually actuated by their own separate ram cylinders.
In contrast to the above described machine, the broaching tools of this invention are carried by a single ram operated by a single power mechanism. More specifically, the broaching tools are mounted on a pallet which is releasably secured to the ram in proper position for broaching. When the broaching tools need to be replaced or sharpened, the pallet can be removed and replaced by another pallet with new or sharpened broaching tools. A pallet load-unload stand may be placed adjacent to the broaching machine for convenient and speedy loading and unloading. As an alternative, a pallet load stand may be provided at one side of the machine and a pallet unload stand may be provided at the opposite side of the machine, for even greater efficiency.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for blind broaching having the above features. Another object is to provide apparatus for blind broaching which is rugged and durable, composed of a relatively few simple parts, capable of being inexpensively manufactured, and well designed for the accomplishment of its intended function.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.